Unproven Points and a Dark Secret
by Amy Bachemin
Summary: It's Raven's sixteenth birthday and the Titans wanted to throw her a surprise party. They weren't expecting the surprise Raven would be giving them instead. She destroyed everything and stormed out on them. Robin pursues her and tries to get a point across. Based off of the episode "Birthmark" I DO NOT OWN THE COVER IMAGE! IT BELONGS TO CARTOON NETWORK!


"Raven, what is _with_ you?!" Robin stormed after the sorceress and grabbed her by the shoulder. He turned her around and glared at her. "Why'd you go into a rage like an animal and destroy the party?"

"You wouldn't understand." The girl shrugged him off.

"What are you talking about? Maybe if you'd explain to us how you're feeling every once in a while we _would_ understand! You -" Raven raised a hand to cut him off. Beneath her hood, she scowled at him. Nobody would be able to understand. None of them knew of the events that were to come nor would they be prepared for the truth.

"I said you won't understand. I'm leaving it at that."

"Stop it! Stop being so selfish!"

Raven froze. How was she being selfish? She was protecting her team from the truths they would hate her for. She was a monster – the daughter of a beast. What kind of arrogant fool did he take her for?

"How am I being selfish?! If you knew why I didn't want to talk to you, you'd leave me alone! You all act like everything's going to be okay when it's not! You're an idiot, Robin!" Raven's shadow flared up behind her. Her eyes burned with a bright white flame.

"Because you leave us in the dark while you disappear into some fantasy land!" Robin drew closer, gripping his fists. Even his mask couldn't hide the frustration in his eyes. He clenched his teeth before he could say anything more.

"Leave me alone, Robin. . ."

"Listen, I can help you! Remember when you entered my mind? Well maybe I can enter yours!" There was silence.

"That's foolish. Do you honestly think you can solve everything by trying to read my thoughts? My mind is an endless abyss. You would be trapped in there forever. You would _not _want to find out what goes through my mind." Raven's shadow withered away and the fire in her eyes quenched itself.

"I have a pretty good idea judging by your past actions . . ."

Perhaps Robin had been right about that. But the mind was something personal – it's not just something you can tap into and expect to know everything about it. Thoughts are processed into actions. Actions speak louder than anything. If you make one wrong move it could change your life forever.

"So what? That won't change anything."

"Past actions may not change anything, but it's what you do right now that counts. It kinda upsets me that you don't realize what the team's trying to get you to believe. We all just want you to make the right choices. Don't you get that?" Robin stared at the floor.

Raven turned away. A sullen look formed on her face before she began to walk away. Nothing more could be said to try to convince him that he was wrong. She froze for a moment and looked back at him in silence.

"Raven, please come back. You don't have to do it for me, but you could at least do it for the others. It's your birthday! You deserve to be celebrated!" He continued to stare at the ground. There was a hint of sadness in his words. It was almost as if he was a little bit desperate.

She looked away and began to walk again. If only they knew the reasons behind her actions. She couldn't explain it because some serious consequences could follow. For now she would have to leave her friends in the dark for their own good.

Robin walked after her and grabbed her arm. "Please . . ."

"If you knew anything about the day of my birth, you'd know there's nothing to celebrate." With that said, she tugged her arm out of his grip and continued down the hallway toward her bedroom. "I'm sorry, Robin." She uttered, barely a whisper.

* * *

Thank you for reading this one shot! I really hope it was at least decent. This probably isn't my best work, but I wrote this to pass the time and I had been thinking about Raven and Robin for a while. I hope to start doing more than just one shots soon. Originally I was thinking about it being a slash but I figured I couldn't really conjure up any romance material with this scene. I based this off of a scene in the episode "Birthmark". The only phrase that didn't belong to me was the first one in the last paragraph. Feel free to leave reviews and I take criticism, but not anything offensive. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROBIN AND RAVEN OR ANYTHING ELSE FROM THE TEEN TITANS SERIES!


End file.
